monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shadowblade777/Shadow (Assassin)
Name: Shadow Age: 17 Date of Birth: Unknown Race: Human/Monster Hybrid Class: Dark Assassin Max HP: 700 Energy: Stamina, Darkness Weapons: *Death Phantom Sword - A Blade Staff that takes the appearance of two dark longswords, each with a demon eye and a pair of blades for a cross guard, with the pommels fused together. Generated out of darkness, its slashes are said to be completely invisible. The blades are also sharp enough to cause blood spills and are coated with a dark toxin that feeds on the victim's life. Biography: A young boy was born in a small village of coexisting humans and monsters somewhere in the Noah Region, but the moment he was born, the Ilias Kreuz organization raided his village and murdered everyone, then took all the children and infants to one of their bases in Noah and recruited them under their cause. For ten years, he trained under the terrorists as an assassin and earned the name "Shadow" for his extreme talent in stealth, but one day he snooped around their off limits areas and discovered the truth behind his orphanage. Enraged, he tried to convince the children around his age to rebel, but his treachery was eventually discovered and the terrorists planned to execute Shadow in seclusion. Ilias Kreuz then took Shadow and a group of his rebels to Yamatai Mountains, where they planned to kill them there and leave their dead bodies buried in the snow. However, Shadow quickly knew what was planned and fought back, until the terrorists threatened to kill all the traitors in the party unless he sacrificed himself. Instead, an enraged dark manifestation appeared around Shadow and using his assassin powers he murdered all the loyal Ilias Kreuz in the blink of an eye, then passed out. A few hours later, Shadow recovered and found himself recovering in the Yamatai Village, with all his fellow rebels and several monsters looking over him. The famed Heavenly Knight Tamamo appeared before him and explained that she rescued him and the other humans before they froze to death, and had already sent her kitsune force to eliminate the threat of Ilias Kreuz and rescue their "recruits" in Noah. She also told him that a dark power, almost that of an elite monster's, had awakened and surged within his body, which is what led her to him. Tamamo agreed to take Shadow under her wing and help him harness his dark powers. To this day, Shadow has grown into a powerful Dark Assassin and is one of Tamamo's right hands, rumored to be above Nanabi and Yao, using his abilities to serve her and the Monster Lord herself. He is regularly visited by his fellow orphans from his original village, and continues to train every day with Tamamo, whether it be physically, mentally, or sexually. He strives for the ideals of coexistence, believing that his human body infused with monster blood is proof of this achievement, and uses this power to fight and defeat the followers of Ilias and one day the evil goddess herself. Personality: Shadow has a kind and compassionate heart towards humans and monsters, the very beings that made and shaped him. He is also willing to help those in need and is even eager to have sex with others, whether it be "forbidden" (e.g. lolis or incest), though due to his powerful monster blood, he may end up reversing the situation and have his own lustful way. But, when it comes to dealing with evil monsters or Ilias's followers, Shadow feels responsible in upholding his duties as a Heavenly Knight's hand, and will take measures using the Monster Lord's "power to maintain order" law. Depending on how drastic the situation is, Shadow may even feel the need to become merciless and, with permission, execute. During battle, he is very calm, confident, silent, and serious regardless of the situation, as if he applied the Serene Mind. Shadow is also very intelligent and analytical. His past has left him quite shy and reserved, only opening up to those who are kind to him or whom he knows and trusts, such as Tamamo's other hands as well as his "cousin" Arakon and his Four Bandit "nieces." He also has a strong dislike towards Ilias's followers, especially Ilias Kreuz. Strengths and Weaknesses: Shadow's strength lies within his assassination powers and darkness. Obviously, speed, stealth, defense piercing, and slaughtering techniques are to his advantage. He is also a master of the blade staff, an extremely rare weapon type that is unfamiliar to many. Though initially his attacks aren't strong to begin with, the number of hits in any of his skills are plentiful in dealing fatal damage. His darkness bolsters his power to a great extent, allowing him to use shadows to his advantage while counter monster abilities and dishing out even more destructive power, and even boosts his lust to the point where he can rape a monster instead of them raping him. However, as an assassin, he is limited to cloth or light armor and has low defense. He is also not physically strong, unable to deal much damage to earth-based users, escape binds, carry heavy things, or smash a rock into pieces without slashing it repeatedly. Additionally, because he is a human/monster hybrid, with his human side impairing his physical body, the darkness within him further weakens his defense and uses up a lot of stamina. Skills: *'Passive:' **Assassin Mastery: Strengthens sight, reflexes, resistance to elements and abnormal status effects, pickpocketing, lockpicking, and stealth. **Dark Critical Ecstasy: Greatly enhances lust. After weakening a monster, he can rape them to his satisfaction rather than the opposite. However, normal Critical Ecstasy is still applied if a monster manages to weaken him instead or if he runs out of energy. **Slipstream: Strengthens his attack and movement speed, jump height, and dash distance, and grants the ability to double jump, rapidly descend to the ground, dash through an enemy, and run on water and walls. **Devil's Toxin: Causes attacks to leave off a fatal poison that deals damage over time as well as heavy internal and external bleeding (in effect a second damage over time). **Exploit Weakness: Passively increases damage dealt to a target's rear and while they are knocked into the air and also ignores some defense. *'Active:' **Blade Fury: Rushes forward and backward in a straight line over a long distance, slashing the enemy twice while leaving an afterimage. **Bloody Tornado: Spins sideways rapidly like a tornado, slashing toward the sides, dealing 6 hits of damage. **Shadow Meld: "Merges" (disappearing) into walls, floors, or shadows. **Black Reaper: Uses the darkness to triple the length of his blades, then spin attacks twice. **Ghost Stab: Stabs or slashes into the wall, floor, or shadow, which erects a large shadowy blade next to the enemy. **Phantom Blow: Slashes the target 10 times with darkness enhanced blades, all hits being criticals. **Enveloping Darkness: Taps into his inner darkness, greatly strengthening all passives and actives and doubles blade length. However, while active, defense is severely decreased, stamina regeneration is reduced, and all actives use more stamina. ***Assassin Mastery, Dark Critical Ecstasy, Slipstream: Effects are strengthened. ***Devil's Toxin: Causes poison to siphon enemy health to heal Shadow. ***Exploit Weakness: Damage increase effect occurs when attacking from any angle. ***Blade Fury: Increases number of hits from 2 to 4. ***Bloody Tornado: Increases number of hits from 6 to 8. ***Shadow Meld: Can be used in mid-air and causes the next attack to be a guaranteed critical hit. ***Black Reaper: Blade length is quadrupled instead of tripled and increases number of hits from 2 to 4. ***Ghost Stab: Stab/Slash can be executed in the air (without a solid object) and increases number of hits from 1 to 2. ***Phantom Blow: Increases critical damage and additionally completely ignores the enemy's defense. **Ultimate Skill - Shadow Slayer: Generates a large mass of darkness over a wide area and then slashes, instantly killing normal mobs and highly damaging other enemies. Afterwards, a no-penalty Enveloping Darkness activates and a second blade staff is generated which effectively doubles all damage. However, once this buff ends, the darkness begins to wear on him, temporarily decreasing the effects of his passives and actives. Category:Blog posts